Opportunities
by Merula
Summary: Entry for the Spring Challenge on The Vault. Duo has a plan to make some money. All he has to do is talk Heero into it. HeeroDuo.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Second entry for the Vaults Songfic contest. This one is based on 'Opportunities' by the Pet Shop Boys

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I entered the crowded coffee shop, shaking the water droplets off my shoulders. Winter was definitely on it's way. I wondered if I'd be able to afford to get my heater replaced this winter or if I'd just have to make do with blankets.

I sighed at the thought. I didn't mind making do with blankets, not really, but it would be nice to be able to come home to a warm house. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to look.

Duo was sitting in a corner, at a small table, waving his hand at me, and I felt the familiar warmth expand in my chest. I made my way towards him, dodging people as I did so, intent on making it to my own source of heat.

Should I ask him to move in with me? That tiny apartment he had was dank and cold, and his neighbors weren't happy to be sharing that space with a gundam pilot. I had managed to get a small house- a fixer upper- with what J had left me. I hadn't wanted to deal with neighbors that close. If Duo and I lived together, the mortgage would be less than his rent, and I didn't mind sharing space with him.

But I'd also have to share space with whoever he brought home. I didn't know all the details of Duo's social life, and I didn't want to. Better not to know than torment myself with the knowledge of who Duo might be keeping warm with.

"There you are!" Duo's smile widened when I reached the table. "I'm glad you got my message!"

"Of course," I smiled for him and sat down. He'd already ordered a cup of coffee for me and I gratefully curled my cold fingers around it. "You said you had something important to talk to me about."

"Yes," Duo glanced around and then scooted closer to me, leaning over the tablecloth, so close that I could feel his warmth against my arm. "I was wondering- Heero- are you happy with your job?"

"You know I'm not," I met his eyes, wondering where this was going. "Une stuck me in that computer room. I'm grateful for the job, but it pays crap, I don't do anything really important and it's all because of the former pilot 01 stuff…" I paused, biting my lip.

"I know." Duo's hand touched my arm. "The only reason you're in that room is political. You were considered the most dangerous out of all of us… Une had no choice but to put you there."

I nodded. "How's your job going?" Duo worked for a women and children's shelter. He made less than I did, but his work was more rewarding.

"Not great. They let me go today- we lost some funding and so my job was cut."

"Duo-" I didn't know what to say. I knew how much he liked that job, felt like he was making a difference… and what would he do now?

He shrugged. "Better my job gets cut than one of the services."

"What are you going to do?" I knew he didn't have that much saved up- he didn't get paid enough as it was. "If you can't handle rent, you can move in with me…"

"That's really nice of you Heero." Duo's hand squeezed my wrist. "Thanks, but I'm okay for the moment. But that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Moving?"

"Jobs." Duo blew his bangs out of his face. "I'm tired of not having enough money- tired of living hand to mouth… I have marketable skills- why can't I use them?"

"You could get hired on as a regular Preventor…" I suggested, knowing what he'd say to that.

"And have to cut my hair? Work for Une? She ordered my execution, Heero- I can't work for her now…" That's what he'd said last time, but now he really needed a job.

"She's changed." I told him, hoping to convince him.

"Yeah, but…" Duo shivered and I knew it was futile. Can't fight nightmares.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Duo smiled and leaned closer. "I was hoping you ask. You see, I have a plan."

"A plan?" Why did that word worry me?

"Uh huh. And I need your help to pull it off." His smile changed a little, became wider and more charming. I knew this Duo. I had watched this Duo talk his way out of situations that should've left him a mess on the floor. This Duo could've charmed Eve into eating the apple.

I didn't think I stood a chance.

"Why do you need me?"

"Because you are essential for this plan to succeed. I need someone with exactly your talents and expertise to pull it off."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what it is…"

"Heero, you know what I can do. You know my- talents. I know yours. Wouldn't it be a shame to let those talents go to waste?" He tilted his head, devil's smile still on his lips. "We could make a lot of money with the right opportunity…"

"Don't we have to wait for it to knock first?" I was nervous for some reason. What did Duo have up his sleeve? Something illegal? Was that why he was obviously setting out to charm me?

"We can make our own opportunities." Duo's smile went up another notch. "Think about it Heero. Aren't you tired of not having enough? I am."

"I am, but…"

"You haven't even heard the plan yet. Trust me," he leaned even closer, breath brushing my cheek, making me shiver. "You and I would be so good together. We could do anything… think of everything we've already done… we're a perfect partnership…"

I was definitely warmer, but not in the way I wanted to be. More than likely not in the way Duo wanted me to be either. Did he know how irresistible he was to me?

"Show me," I sighed, giving in.

Duo's hand dropped below the table and reappeared with a folder. "Take a look…"

I flipped through the pages, taking in the computer models, the spreadsheets, the details of the plan laid out from beginning to end. Duo has spent a lot of time on this scheme- how long has this been in his head?

"Duo- how long…?" I tried to find a way to ask. Duo knew what I meant.

"I thought of it a week ago after we got notice that the funding would be cut. I knew my job would be ending before they told me… so I took a day and put this together…"

A day? I knew Duo was brilliant- he really should've gone to college, gotten an advanced degree… all this in a day? Amazing.

"But why do you need me?" I've stopped on one of the pages, amazed at the ingenuity of it all.

Duo's hand appeared in my view, tapped one part of the page. "Heero, look. Can you deny that I need you for this part?"

I studied it carefully, frowning. I would be good at it yes, but so would Duo…

"You could do it on your own." I looked up at him, met those lovely eyes of his. Saw the sparkle in them as he realized that I was caught in his web. I wonder sometimes if he knows how well I can read him… and simply doesn't care.

He shook his head, flipping his braid over his shoulder. "Nope. I'm too conspicuous. Too showy. You on the other hand- you blend in everywhere, look comfortable doing anything. Only you can pull this off for me…"

The 'for me' was uttered in a lower register, downright sexy. Implying that I would be doing all this for his pleasure… Oh no. I was suddenly glad that Duo had refused to move in with me. How could I hide my attraction? I was getting worse at it by the second, thrown off by that warmth of his so near to me, his voice in my ear, the slide of silk over my thigh as his braid brushed my leg. The mission would require me to spend weeks in his company…

I flipped through more pages, hiding the shaking in my hands, looking for a reason to back out. I stopped on one. "This is illegal."

"Should that really bother a former terrorist?" Duo countered. "If it makes you feel better, I ran this all by Quatre."

Quatre was a brilliant strategist and very loyal to his friends. I could see why Duo would go to him first, even as jealousy reared up in my chest.

"What did Quatre say?"

"He approved of the strategy, wanted in…" Quatre wanted to be in on it? Why?

"But he has WEI…"

"And most of his income is going to make reparations to the families that were left after he destroyed that colony. He is not as badly off as we are, but more money wouldn't hurt. Even the other two agreed that this would worked and asked to be in on it." The other two? Had he talked to all of them like this? Had he managed to convince all of them to join his scheme?

"You asked Trowa and Wufei?"

Duo nodded. "Yes. I needed them for this…" he turned more pages, fingers pointing out details as he went. I can see that they would be useful, but…

"How did you get Wufei to agree to this?" I couldn't see the Dragon stooping to this level… Trowa would follow wherever Quatre led of course...

"He's not making a huge amount either- and he has debts he wants to pay." Duo met my eyes, smile gone, serious now. "Trowa's circus is having difficulty. If we pull this off think of all the people we'll be helping, Heero- not just ourselves…" Ah, the appeal he knew would reach me the best.

"I'm still not sure why you need me- you have the others…" Jealousy made me say it, I knew I had a specific role to play in Duo's plot.

Duo leaned closer still, his voice dropping. "I told you why Heero- and they agree with me. We need you most of all to pull this off. You have exactly the skills we need. We can't make this work without you. I waited to talk to you last because…" an uncomfortable look passed over his face.

"Because…" I prompt.

"I was worried about how you'd take it. You are the Perfect Soldier after all… and though I need that perfection, I admit that this will soil it a bit…" He looked away for a moment. "I don't want you to think badly of me, Heero, but I'm getting a bit desperate here- my car broke down this morning, and then this afternoon when they told me my job was ended… I had to at least try to talk to you today." He looked back at me. "I need you for this."

I studied Duo carefully. The devil's smile was gone now. His eyes were wide, pleading in a way that he wouldn't vocalize. Duo wouldn't beg. But he did need me, and a lot did seem to be riding on it. If we did succeed, we wouldn't have to worry about money either. That was tempting. I was tired of worrying about my lack of it.

Not to mention the fact that I could never turn Duo down, even if he asked me to start the next Eve War…

I flipped back to the beginning of the folder, rereading through Duo's plan, looking for holes.

There were none of course. But… something still made me pause- worry that I couldn't do my part. It had been a long time since I'd had a mission.

"I want to spend some time with this... I'm not sure if I can pull this off…" I told him. Duo's smile returned.

"Of course you can! And we'll make plenty!" He paused for a moment, looking unsure, biting his lip. Then he shook his head and grinned. "And just think Heero- maybe you can get serious about wooing your princess."

"What?" That surprised me. What princess?

"Relena." He lifted an eyebrow at me. "I know you said all that stuff about a common solider shouldn't be hanging out around a princess when we left Cinq, but with the money we make on this you'll be equal enough…"

Oh, that's what he meant. What an odd idea.

"That's not why I left." I shook my head at him. "Relena's a friend. That's all."

"Oh," he looked uncomfortable again. "Well, then girls in general will be all over you. You know that a man with money is always considered a good catch and you're gorgeous on top of it all…" He was babbling and I attributed it to nerves. He must've been getting nervous. He must've hoped for an immediate yes or no answer…

I knew I was going to do this, if he was this concerned, I could overcome my doubts. No matter what the outcome, even if we failed completely, I wouldn't mind it, because I was doing this for him. Though I didn't want to fail him. Not ever.

"I hope not. I'm not interested in girls." I answered absently, mind still going in circles. I drained my coffee cup and closed the folder. I was about to get to my feet and drag Duo off to a quieter place to go over these plans, but the expression on his face was worrying.

He looked at me like a lion that has discovered a mouse under its paw. "Really?"

I rewound the conversation in my head. What had I said? Oops. Hadn't meant to let that slip. Damn it. Ah well… too late now.

"Really."

"You never said anything." Why did he look upset? I hadn't thought Duo was a homophobe. He didn't seem to have a problem with Quatre and Trowa… I shrugged, trying to stay casual about it.

"Didn't realize I had to. It's not like I date anyway. Who'd want me? A former assassin, a former gundam pilot, stuck in a dead end job…"

Duo moved closer to me, his breath ghosting over my ear. "Didn't I just explain how much I need you, Heero? You and I can make this plan work. We work well together- our skills compliment each other…"

I shivered as his tongue touched my ear. "Do this with me, Heero. Please. I need you- in more ways than just this one." His teeth bit down gently. I was shivering in earnest now, blood dancing in my veins. "Say yes and I promise it will be worth your while."

That took a moment to sink in. He wasn't really offering? I tried to clear my head a little. I didn't want Duo doing this because he wanted me to go along with his plan.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" His hand was on my leg now, caressing. It was getting very hard to think.

"You know me," he chuckled against my skin, his voice back down in that sexy register. "I like to mix business and pleasure… why can't we have both?"

I shivered again, dropping my eyes to the folder in front of me, as Duo's hand moved up an inch… what the hell. If I agreed he'd stop trying to bribe me.

That's all it was, right?

"I'll do it."

Duo pulled away a little, meeting my eyes. His hands stopped moving and my head cleared a bit. My body wasn't happy about that at all.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a near whisper.

"Yes."

Duo's face broke out into a smile. My favorite one. The one that seems to spill over with happiness, making me smile just to see it.

He pulled me close again. "You won't regret this Yuy! I swear it!"

"I won't." I got to my feet, pulling Duo up with me, tucking the folder in my coat. "Let's go someplace quieter and go over all this… we'll need a timeline… Can Quatre provide…"

Duo zipped his jacket closed, nodding. "Yes. He'll get all the supplies."

"Then we should get started."

Duo grinned. "In more ways than one…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I stand in the darkness shivering as I remember that talk in the coffee house. Just a few more minutes and all of our plans will come to fruition.

The others move around me, talking, whispering… a warm body moves close to mine, arms slip around my waist. I lean into Duo's strength. His part is nearly over- he only has a few more things to do- important… but it's all on my shoulders at this moment.

I don't want to disappoint him.

"Are you okay love?" He murmurs in my ear, and I pull strength from that word. When Duo first went home with me on that night two months ago, I thought he was offering his body as an extra incentive for me. I didn't want him that way and said so.

He asked if I wanted him at all.

I couldn't lie to Duo. Not about that.

When I told him that I had wanted him for a very long time, I got that joyous smile of his again. That told me more than his words ever could.

He kisses the nape of my neck, distracting me from my thoughts. "Heero?"

I realize that I haven't answered him.

"I'm fine. I won't fail you."

"I know you won't. I have faith in you."

The signal comes, and Duo squeezes me one more time before he slips away ahead of me.

The others slip away on cue, by the sound of it, things are going to plan.

My turn.

I step onto the catwalk, moving carefully as Trowa taught me, walking down, not smiling, cold and perfect as Duo had envisioned.

I hear the screams, see the flashing lights, but ignore them all. My mission is clear.

I turn; catching sight of Duo at the podium, see the flash of his smile for me.

"And our signature suit… perfect for under a space suit or on the beaches of Earth…."

I still thought it was illegal to wear something like this in public, but Duo knew better than I did.

I finish my walk, go back behind the stage, and turn myself over to Cathy who is talking at high speed. I let her talk as I try to stay focused on my part.

Again, the walk, the screams, the lights… and through it all the sound of Duo's voice pitching the benefits of his clothing line. The others follow me, perfect in their roles, everything going as planned. An hour passes in what seems like minutes.

And then it's over.

Afterwards we leave the stage to mingle, talk, convince, cajole… in my case its to stand still while people get their photos taken with me.

I see my lover in the background, waving his order book at me grinning. I can tell that we have exceeded the original parameters, done better than we hoped.

I nod at Duo and return to my posing for the cameras. There would be time enough for smiles after the show. Duo needs me to stay focused and unsmiling. After all our company motto is: Cool Fashions for Hot Situations.


End file.
